


Musical e tulipani

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: “Il sorriso, il canticchiare, il gelato, i fiori? E non mi ha detto chi glieli ha presi! Ha una relazione, o per lo meno qualcuno che le piace, sono settimane che va avanti così”“E anche se fosse? Non vedo perché non dovrebbe trovarsi anche lei qualcuno, come ha fatto tuo padre”





	Musical e tulipani

**Author's Note:**

> Questa mi è venuta fuori proprio così, di getto...prendendo spunto da una storia che sto seguendo su EFPfanfic, in cui mamma Rametta esce una sera tutta in tiro e Martino fa il geloso.
> 
> Non so perchè, mi è venuto subito in mente il mio adorato Dott. Spera come possibile partner.

Martino riemerse dallo studio in camera sua quand’era già ora di cena.

E trovò sua madre che cucinava…cantando e ballando sulla canzone di Dirty Dancing? 

Questa era nuova…era vero che con l’anno nuovo lei sembrava improvvisamente essersi svegliata dal letargo seguito alla separazione con il padre, ma addirittura mettersi a fare la ragazzina…gli venne da ridere, e lei si girò, sventolando minacciosa il cucchiaio di legno sporco di sugo.

“Non osare prendermi in giro per questo! Lo sai quant’è sacro quel film per me!”

Marti alzò le mani in segno di resa, sempre ridendo. Aveva visto “Dirty Dancing” milioni di volte con lei, e anche se non riusciva a capire cosa ci trovasse di così entusiasmante da continuare a rivederlo, pur se lo sapeva a memoria, non aveva mai messo becco sull’argomento.

“Sai, mi riporta indietro di quasi trent’anni. Quando con il primo fidanzatino a scuola facevamo finta di essere Baby e Johnny, e ballavamo fallendo miseramente il famoso sollevamento, scoppiando a ridere”

Non le aveva mai parlato di quando era ragazza, non che lui gliel’avesse mai chiesto in realtà…ma ora a vederla così, felice e sognante ricordando tempi in cui non aveva tutte le preoccupazioni di adesso, sentiva la voglia di conoscere un po’ meglio Chiara, non sua madre.

“Ecco perché me lo sono dovuto sorbire regolarmente per anni, ti faceva tornare giovane!”

“Ma se quando eri piccolo ti piaceva vedere i ragazzi e le ragazze ballare”

“Non me lo ricordo…”

“Mi sembra che sia passato un secolo” 

“Mamma…”

“Ma con voi ragazzi sempre intorno mi sento di nuovo giovane! Guarda qui, cucino ascoltando le playlist su YouTube, non sono un’ultraquarantenne moderna?”

Martino scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, questa volta era pura gioia nel vedere sua madre così. L’abbracciò e per la prima volta dopo secoli le disse “Ti voglio bene”, e lei lo strinse ancora di più, prima di intimargli, con il solito mestolo di legno, di preparare la tavola che lei doveva star dietro al sugo.

*****

Puntuale, Niccolò lo chiamò per la buona notte.

“Ciao amore, tutto bene?”

“Benissimo, mia madre mi ha fatto la pasta al sugo, erano anni che non me la faceva”

“A proposito, i miei pensavano che potremmo andare tutti fuori a pranzo il giorno del suo compleanno, visto che cade di Domenica”

“Davvero? Carino da parte loro!”

“Pensavamo di andare al mare, a Ostia dove conosciamo un ristorante molto buono dove andiamo spesso. Pensi che le farebbe piacere?”

“Certo che sì, sarà contentissima!”

“E tu hai pensato al regalo? Ti è venuto in mente qualcosa?”

“Zero assoluto non so proprio dove…” e all’improvviso, si accese la lampadina ed ebbe il colpo di genio “aspetta, mi è appena venuta un’idea!”

*****

Mamma Rametta era entusiasta della gita al mare con pranzo di pesce, che i Fares insistettero ad offrirle, e soprattutto del regalo che Martino e Niccolò le avevano fatto: due biglietti per il musical “Dirty Dancing”, in programma per il fine settimana successivo.

Aveva trovato un’amica con cui andare, ma purtroppo il giorno stesso aveva avuto un imprevisto, e trovare qualcuno per sostituirla era impossibile, per cui decise che sarebbe andata anche da sola.

Mentre faceva la coda per entrare in sala, il suo sguardo fu attirato da un tipo bizzarro che sembrava aspettare qualcuno nel foyer. Era proprio strambo…la prima cosa che pensò fu “Speriamo non si sieda davanti a me, altrimenti con quei capelli non vedo niente”, e la seconda “Mi sembra mezzo matto, non è che vuole farsi saltare in aria o sparare in mezzo alla folla?”

Questo pensiero la fece irrigidire un attimo, ma poi fu il suo turno di entrare e non ci pensò più.

Almeno finchè il tizio strano non andò a sedersi nel posto accanto a quello libero dell’amica che non era potuta venire.

Lui le fece un mezzo sorriso, e la preoccupazione sparì. Le sembrava innocuo, e soprattutto completamente fuori posto.

Quando lo spettacolo iniziò, con la coda dell’occhio vide l’uomo continuare a spostarsi sulla poltrona perché era capitato a lui uno spilungone con tanti capelli davanti, e si mise a ridere silenziosamente.

Si allungò per toccargli un braccio e gli disse sottovoce “Se vuole può sedersi qui, il poto è libero”

“Grazie”

All’intervallo uscirono per prendersi qualcosa da bere, perché in sala faceva molto caldo, e si ritrovarono a parlare.

“Posso dirle una cosa?”

“Mi dica”

“Lei non mi sembra proprio il tipo da venire a vedere questo tipo di spettacolo da solo…”

“E’ vero, mia sorella ha pensato bene di far tardi da un’amica e ha perso il treno per raggiungermi. Perciò mi devo sorbire questa cosa, che sarebbe stato invece il suo regalo di compleanno, perché ormai ero qui…”

“E’ anche il mio regalo di compleanno! Me l’hanno fatto mio figlio e il suo ragazzo”

“Carino da parte loro”

Ordinarono due bottigliette d’acqua e si scansarono dalla folla per prendere una boccata d’aria prima che iniziasse il secondo tempo.

“Sa che quando l’ho vista nell’atrio prima di entrare ho pensato che fosse un pazzo terrorista?”

Lui la guardò serio, e lei si sentì arrossire…era decisamente arrugginita nei rapporti interpersonali. Come aveva potuto dire una cosa del genere ad uno sconosciuto, che tra l’altro si era rivelato essere molto gentile ed educato?

“Pazzo me lo dicono in tanti, ma terrorista mi è nuova…dovrò togliere la barba se faccio questo effetto!”

“Mi scusi, mi scusi tanto è che…non sono abituata a conoscere nuove persone e…ho parlato senza filtro, le sembrerò un po’ pazza anch’io”

“Mi creda, ho visto diversi gradi di pazzia nel mio lavoro, e lei decisamente non lo è. Dice quello che pensa, dovremmo farlo tutti, ma non ci si riesce spesso”

“Non è offeso o arrabbiato?”

“Sono ben altre le cose che mi offendono, tranquilla. Anzi, sono lusingato che lei mi abbia notato”

Alla fine dello spettacolo, lui aspettò con lei il taxi.

“Sicuro che non vuole approfittare del passaggio?”

“Grazie, ma davvero abito qui vicino, vado a piedi senza problemi”

“Beh, non mi è dispiaciuto affatto che la mia mia non sia potuta venire stasera”

“Neppure a me che mia sorella abbia perso il treno”

Prima di prendere il taxi, lei si accorse che non si erano neanche presentati.

“Io sono Chiara” gli porse la mano, e lui la strinse.

“Piacere, Roberto”

*****

Nelle settimane successive, Martino trovò spesso sua madre imbambolata con lo sguardo sognante…non era possibile che fosse solo per il musical, per quanto avesse potuto farla tornare ragazzina.

Aveva conosciuto qualcuno? Era successo qualcosa che non le aveva raccontato?

Non è che fosse stata particolarmente prodiga di dettagli, gli aveva solo detto, con il sorriso più smagliante degli ultimi 5 anni, almeno, che era stata una serata perfetta.

Voleva indagare, ma come avrebbe potuto chiedere a sua madre se aveva trovato un uomo che le piaceva? Parlare di queste cose non era proprio da lui.

Niccolò era stato sul punto di chiederglielo una volta, ma lui l’aveva zittito con una gomitata ben assestata nelle costole. Lui non si faceva certo problemi, ma poi era Martino quello che avrebbe dovuto aver a che fare con un potenziale fidanzato per sua madre…e non si sentiva pronto per un’eventualità del genere.

*****

Quel venerdì, Chiara Correnti, alias Mamma Rametta, aspettava Martino e Niccolò fuori da scuola, con le cose che Marti aveva dimenticato nella fretta di andare a scuola, ma che servivano per il weekend che avrebbe passato al mare con Nicco.

“Ti dimenticheresti anche la testa, se non l’avessi attaccata alle spalle”

“Hai ragione, ma stamattina ero in super ritardo”

“Stamattina pensavi solo a correre da lui, altrochè!”

Niccolò si mise a ridere, gli piaceva quando sua “suocera” riusciva a mettere Martino in imbarazzo con la pura verità. E si divertivano un mondo, loro due, a fare a gara a chi faceva diventare Marti più rosso, beccandosi regolarmente degli “stronzi”.

Per non farsi vedere imbarazzato, Martino si girò verso il cancello di scuola e vide uscire il Dott. Spera.

Nell’attimo in cui lui guardò nella loro direzione, lo chiamò e gli fece segno di raggiungerli.

“Dottore, le vorrei presentare mia madre. Mamma, lui è il Dott. Spera, lo psicologo della scuola”

“Molto piacere”, lo dissero in contemporanea stringendosi la mano, cercando di trattenere una risata.

“Il Dott. Spera mi ha aiutato, e ci sta aiutando ancora adesso, con tutto quello che sai”

“Oh, certo. Beh, anche se non sapevo che Martino stesse andando dallo psicologo” e lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero al figlio che, per l’ennesima volta, si imbarazzò “la ringrazio per averlo aiutato”

“Mi diverto un mondo con questi due e i loro amici”

“Sì, va bene…mamma, noi scappiamo che dobbiamo passare a prendere la macchina a casa di Nicco”

“Ok, mandatemi un messaggio quando arrivate, ok?”

“Ok”

Si salutarono e lasciarono Chiara e Roberto da soli.

“Quando si dice quant’è piccolo il mondo”

“Già”

Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire, finchè lo stomaco di mamma Rametta non decise di brontolare per la fame…

“Ha già mangiato?”

“No, sono corsa qui a portare a Marti delle cose che aveva dimenticato a casa”

“Le andrebbe di mangiare insieme alla pizzeria qui all’angolo?”

“E perché no?”

*****

I contrabbandieri erano riuniti a casa di Martino per studiare per quello che si preannunciava come il compito di latino più difficile dell’anno, quando Chiara tornò dal lavoro.

“Ciao a tutti ragazzi! Ho comprato due vaschette di gelato da quattro gusti, se volete fare una pausa, le metto subito in freezer”

Tutti si affrettarono a ringraziare, ma l’attenzione di Martino era concentrata sul mazzo di fiori che lei aveva appoggiato sul mobile all’ingresso.

“E quelli?” le chiese quando lei uscì dalla cucina e li prese per metterli in un vaso.

“Non sono bellissimi? Tulipani, li adoro!”

Di fatto, non gli rispose, li mise in un vaso, canticchiando felice, e poi scomparve dicendo che sarebbe andata a fare una doccia perché aveva caldo.

Martino si girò verso gli altri.

“Avete visto?”

Si guardarono.

“Cosa, esattamente?” chiese Elia che non era sicuro di dove Martino volesse andare a parare.

“Il sorriso, il canticchiare, il gelato, i fiori? E non mi ha detto chi glieli ha presi! Ha una relazione, o per lo meno qualcuno che le piace, sono settimane che va avanti così”

Elia e Giò si scambiarono uno sguardo e si misero a ridere. Martino geloso di sua madre era una novità.

“Magari è solo contenta perché ha avuto una buona giornata al lavoro” iniziò Giò.

“Sì, e ci ha preso il gelato perché oggi fa effettivamente un caldo esagerato, anche se siamo solo ai primi di Maggio” continuò Elia.

“E i fiori può anche esserseli comparata da sola, perché è di buonumore” concluse Luchino.

“No, no, qui c’è qualcosa sotto che non mi dice”

“E anche se fosse? Non vedo perché non dovrebbe trovarsi anche lei qualcuno, come ha fatto tuo padre”

Giovanni era sempre e comunque il più saggio. Ovvio che avesse ragione, e Martino lo sapeva, gliel’aveva ripetuto anche Niccolò che sua madre aveva tutto il diritto di rifarsi una vita. Eppure questa cosa lo spaventava, e non perché non volesse vedere sua madre felice o perché temesse che un ipotetico nuovo uomo nella sua vita gliel’avrebbe portata via. No. Martino aveva paura che lei potesse soffrire di nuovo e che non sarebbe più uscita da una nuova depressione. E lui non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportarlo.

“Comunque, ho letto da qualche parte che le donne sopra i quarant’anni divorziate fanno sesso alla grande, molto più di noi ragazzi!”

Martino diventò rosso fino alla punta dei capelli, Elia si mise le mani davanti alla faccia, vergognandosi al posto di Luchino e Giovanni lo guardava a bocca aperta.

“Luchì, ma che cazzo stai dicendo? Stiamo parlando della mamma di Martino!”

“Embé? E’ una bella donna, non vedo perché non dovrebbe anche lei trovarsi qualcuno con cui andare a letto, non è che non funziona più solo perché ha 46 anni”

Questo era troppo per Martino, ora l’immagine di sua madre nuda avvinghiata ad un uomo lo avrebbe tormentato per giorni.

“Comunque, non è che se è felice e arriva a casa con un mazzo di fiori, vuol dire che tua mamma è una specie di assatanata che fa sesso dalla mattina alla sera. Magari si sta semplicemente frequentando con qualcuno che le piace”

“Dio mio…non riuscirò più a togliermi quest’immagine dalla testa adesso…”

“Va beh, direi che adesso la pausa gelato ci sta!” propose Elia per stemperare la tensione.

“Sì per favore!”

*****

Una settimana dopo, Chiara, durante la cena, chiese a Martino se gli avrebbe dato fastidio se lei fosse andata fuori a cena con un uomo.

Lui rispose molto serenamente di no, ed era vero. Gli importava solo che lei fosse felice, ma le disse anche della sua paura che si potesse ripresentare in futuro una situazione come quella con il padre.

“Martino, ascolta, secondo te rischierei di mettermi di nuovo in una situazione simile?”

Lui scosse la testa.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di risposarmi o pensare anche solo ad avere una relazione stabile a lungo termine. Non voglio rovinare questo nuovo equilibrio e questa nuova armonia che c’è tra di noi. Però ho trovato qualcuno che mi fa stare bene, sono felice quando sono con lui, mi fa ridere e parliamo di un sacco di cose, e voglio vedere che succede se facciamo un passo oltre l’amicizia che è nata tra di noi”

“Non ti preoccupare mamma, io sono felice se tu sei felice”

E così l’aiutò a scegliere il vestito per quella sera, anzi in realtà, a dirla tutta, era stato più Niccolò a farlo, lui era troppo nervoso, come se fosse il suo primo appuntamento dopo secoli da single e un matrimonio fallito, male, alle spalle.

Quando lei uscì, Niccolò lo abbracciò e gli sussurrò “Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Non hai visto quante coppie sono nate da quando io e te stiamo insieme? Stiamo seminando amore intorno a noi…”

*****

Camminavano mano nella mano come due ragazzini, dopo un’ottima cena in un posto semplice e tranquillo che Roberto pensava si addicesse molto a Chiara e al suo modo di essere. E infatti lei aveva più che apprezzato.

“Ti crea dei problemi il fatto che io sia la madre di un tuo paziente?”

“Non è che Martino sia un vero e proprio paziente. Lui viene da me solo quando ha qualche dubbio, ma il più delle volte sa già la risposta giusta e vuole solo sentirsela dire da qualcun’altro. Perciò, se non crea problemi a te, io non vedo motivi per non continuare a vederci. A meno che tu non voglia, ovviamente”

“Ma certo che voglio! Erano anni che non mi sentivo così bene, davvero”

“Anch’io”

“Però dobbiamo dirglielo, non riesco a tenerglielo nascosto”

“Ovvio, è più che giusto”

“Allora vieni su a casa, adesso, così lo facciamo subito”

Chiara entrò quasi in punta di piedi, si sentiva la televisione ma non c’erano rumori…

“Siete presentabili?”

Li sentì ridacchiare sul divano, avevano rischiato più di una volta di essere beccati in situazioni imbarazzanti dalla madre, ma quella sera si erano solo coccolati sul divano, aspettando che rientrasse.

“Sì, siamo vestiti!”

“Ok, ho portato una persona”

Si alzarono immediatamente e si bloccarono nell’ingresso quando dalla porta entrò niente meno che il Dott. NAMACISSI, come l’aveva ribattezzato Niccolò, in persona.

“Vi conoscete, per cui non c’è bisogno che vi presento”

“Ma…ma…” Martino non sapeva cosa dire.

“E’ fantastico!” se ne uscì Niccolò, chiaramente felice della piega che avevano preso le cose. 

Il Dott. NAMACISSI gli piaceva un sacco, ma del resto lui era sempre stato affascinato dai tipi strani, e poi gli piaceva il suo essere diretto e il modo in cui faceva ogni volta capire a Martino che si faceva un sacco di problemi per niente. Anche lui cercava di dirglielo, ma non gli dava mai retta…perciò Roberto Spera aveva tutta la sua stima, e anche se non lo conosceva al di fuori dell’ambito della scuola, gli sembrava che potesse essere un tipo in gamba e che sua suocera era capitata bene, con lui.

“Non sei felice, Marti? Tutte queste settimane a fare congetture e a preoccuparti che tua madre non si trovasse un altro stronzo. Almeno adesso, lo conosci e sai che tipo è”

Roberto li guardava divertito, aveva un debole per quei due ragazzi e il loro modo di fare. Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con loro, avevano dato un senso alla sua decisione di fare qualche ora come psicologo in quel Liceo.

Chiara sorrideva, se aveva il sostegno di Niccolò, sicuramente avrebbe avuto anche quello di Martino, che però continuava a passare lo sguardo da uno all’altra senza trovare le parole.

“Mi ci vuole ancora un attimo per riprendermi dallo shock ma…ok”

“Ok?” la madre lo guardava con aria interrogativa. Le stava dando il permesso? 

“Sì, cioè, insomma…è strano ma, mi sono affezionato al Dott. Spera, e so che è una gran brava persona perciò, avete la mia benedizione, come si dice in questi casi”

Niccolò si stava mordendo il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere, soprattutto viste le facce che stavano facendo Chiara e Roberto a questa “concessione” di Martino.

“Beh, Roberto, abbiamo il benestare di mio figlio, perciò, sì, possiamo andare a Cerveteri domenica, ci è concesso!”

“Mamma!!”

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, una risata liberatoria, e Martino corse ad abbracciare prima sua mamma, che fece l’occhiolino a Niccolò quando Marti non poteva vederlo, e poi il Dott. Spera, che non era abituato a quelle manifestazioni d’affetto ma si lasciò fare, vedendo il sorriso sereno di Chiara che li guardava quasi commossa.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea sinceramente se il Musical di Dirty Dancing sia ancora in circolazione e sia arrivato anche a Roma, ma facciamo finta di sì.   
> Io l'ho visto qui a Milano qualche anno fa, e per chi ama il film è assolutamente da andare a vedere, perchè è proprio uguale!


End file.
